Akito
by fleurdpine
Summary: Quand tout se retourne contre Akito... ca fait un bien fou... attention, violence et sang... Repris du fil Saw 2 mais tout le monde peut lire ceci... sauf les fans d'Akito... maisles fans de Rin, cliquez !


_Quand tout se retourna contre Akito ...ca fait du bien ! Suis une sadique ...presque entierement de moi , le reste vient d'idées piochées ca et là... du film Saw 2 ...brrr_

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Fruit basket ne sont pas à moi ... sinon ils seraient déjà morts !

Akito...

"Eh ...Que c'est-il passé ? " Akito Soma ouvrit les yeux sur ses genoux. Ce n'était pas ca chambre. Il n'avait jamais vu cette piece repoussante dans toute sa vie de "chérie de tous". Les grands mur étaient vieux, suintant et dégageant une odeur pestillentielle.

Elle regarda autour de lui. Rien ni personne.

"Ou suis-je tombée ? Hatori ! Ramene-toi !" Pas de réponse. Pas un seul bruit. "Hatori !" Rien "HATORI ! SHIGURE ! **KURENO ! **"Toujours rien. "Yuki? Kyo? "Le silence commencait à la prendre à la gorge. "Quelqu'un ...?"

_"Bonjour, Akito Soma . "_

" AAAH ! "cria Akito, sursautant. Il se retourna et vit derriere lui, un petit calendrier sur trepier, une caméra posée sur son socle. "Qui-Qui etes vous ? Que voulez vous ? "

_" Tellement agréable de rencontrer enfin la chef de famille des Soma... Je suis celui que l'on appelle Jigsaw. As-tu déja entendu parler de moi ? " _Akito tressaillit. Jigsaw, le tueur . Elle avait déjà entendu parler de lui, cette personnequi ne se contentait pas de tuer ses victimes mais qui les faisait se tuer elle-meme... Oui. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de lui.

Akito rigola malicieusement. "T'es hors du jeu, Jigsaw . Je suis le dieu des Soma . Ils sont déjà partis pour venir me chercher..."

_" J'en doute beaucoup Akito ... Quelqu'un voudrait-il tuer son bourrreau, celle qui a torturé, enchainé et détruit toute forme de bonheur ? "_

"..." Akito regarda nerveusement le calendrier, essayant de lui cacher son masque de terreur.

_" C'est ce que je pensait . Probablement, la seule quiaurait pu venir te sauver aurait été Tohru Honda qui, ironiquement, est celle que tu déteste le plus. Tu dit que toutes ces personnes autour de toi sont monstrueuses, sachant qu'ils n'ont d'autre choix que de te servir. _

_Tu **es ** le monstre Akito. Une personne horrible, qui dégoute, vile et repoussante qi n'est pas digne de la vie ."_

"COMMENT OSEZ VOUS ? Je suis Akito Soma, le dieu du Zodiaque Chinois, l'objet d'amour et d'adoration de tous les animaux, sauf de ce batard de chat ! Je suis né pour cette vie, pour que chacun se souvienne de mo--"

"_**SILENCE !**" _Pendantun instant, Akito cru voir les signes du zodiaque du calendrier lui lancer des flammes. "_ Je sais tres bien quelle est ta vie et comment elle se finira, Akito. J'ai également une vie de terreur et je sais exacement quand l'horloge s'arretera pour moi. Maintenant, je vais te poser une question : As-tu déjà, un jour, aimé la vie que tu as ? Un jour pensé au suicide pour échapper à tes tourments? Non. A la place, tu seme la peur et la terreur autour de toi, ordonnant aux uns et aux autres, obligeant certains à rester pres de toi pour avoir l'impression que tu peux encore dominer ..." _La rage se lisait entre les meches noires d'Akito , son regard plein de haine pour celui qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Elle n'avait jamais entendu pires mensonges dans sa vie. Elle était leur chef et le savait tres bien .

_" Maintenant que cela est dit, Akito, je voudrais jouer à un petit jeu ... Les regles sont simples : tu vois bien , il y a ici plusieurs filins. " _Akito regarda autour d'elle, en effet, sous de grand pics de verre et d'aiguilles acérées, elle pouvait voir le longues tresses brunatres . "_Et devant toi, il y a exactement 14 portes de fer. "_ En effet, les portes se trouvaient là. "_Derriere treize de ces portes se trouvent un animal du Zodiaque Chinois, incluant le chat . Certains d'entre eux n'ont pas mangé depuis deux jours, d'autres sont infectés par la rage, et ils vous laisseront le temps de jouer . Actuellement, ces portes sont fermées mais s'ouvriront **automatiquement **quand ils se reveilleront. "_

" QUOI ? Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ca à **moi !** Je suis DIEU ! SANS MOI, LES SOMA N'EXISTERAIENT PAS ! "

"_Tu devraient etre la plus calme possible Akito ... tu dois connaitre le reste des regles...La quatorzieme porte est la sortie qui est fermée elle aussi. Tu vas voir que sous chaque filin se trouve un dessin d'un animal du zodiaque . Quand tu tourneras chacun de ces filins dans le sens du temps, la porte de l'animal se scellera à jamais ...quand chaque filin sera tourné. Tant que tu naura pas retourné chaque filin, les portes seront ouvertes., lachant le signe sur toi, Akito... Il n'y a pas d'autre issue pour toi ..._

" Quoi ! Mais c'est impossible , psychopathe ! "

" _hahahaha... t'es marrante Akito... Ce n'est pas toi qui a commis ce **crime **conte Kyo ? Ce n'est pas **toi ** qui a forcé Hatori à effacer la mémoire de Kana ? Comme tu le vois, mon jeu n'as rien d'illogique ...ils vont prendre leur revanche ... Tu as treize minutes avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent ... commencons veux-tu ? " _ et, en un clin d'oeil , le calendrier disparu.

"Non. NON . " Akito devint blanche . " NON bon dieu ! NONNONONONONON , laissez moi sortir d'ici ! " Un _clic_ se fit entendre derriere elle. Elle se retourna et vit avec horreur apparaitre une horloge . "Merde. "Elle courrut vers le premier filin, perdu entre des pics de verres gigantesques et des lames de couteau.

Elle glissa ses doigts entre les lames pour attendre le fil mais ne réussi qu'à se couper . Se mordant la levres, elle passa au travers des lames " AAAH ! MERDE ! " Elle était en sang . Elle baissa les yeux et vis le liquide rouge qui coulait vers le sol entre ses pieds nus. "Oh non.."Il ne lui restait qu'une minute et six secondes . "Merde." Il se rua au travers des pics en verre, le sang rouge se refletantsur chaque paroi, coulant de ses joues, ses coudes, ses jambes , jurant avec la paleur de sa peau. Elle était Akito Soma , avec le pouvoir d'utiliser les hommes comme des jouets , elle devrait se sortir de là !

Fermant les yeux, elle continua de se frayer un chemin entre les lames quand son pieds marcha sur une lame effilée. Le sang sortit comme un geyser de son pied , le fer traverssant de par en par son muscle "**GYAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH !" ** Elle retira son pied avec peine, causant un nouveau flot de sang rubis soulant sur l'arete transparente .

Regardant devant elle, elle vit le premier des signes gravés sur la roche avec peine, le rouge embuant ses yeux noirs ; Le lapin. "QUOI ?"Il avait fait tout ca pour etre attaqué par un putain de lapin ? . Elle se donna une baffe mentale et tourna le filin dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre . _clic . _

Plus que douze.

Elle se retourna et se pris la lame en plein visage , n'eu pas le temps de crier, la sentit s'enfoncer lentement dans l'arete de son nez . " FUCK !" Un liquide chaud coula de ses yeux et de son nez . Elle le gouta . Son propre sang . Et ca lui avait pris une minute entiere pour arriver à _ca ? _

Elle se retrancha dans un espace de ciment , regardant loin devant elle . Elle courrut vers le prochain filin, ignorant ses mains et ses pieds en locques , les lames de fer et d'argent arrachant sa peau, s'attaquant à la chair tendre . Un filin sans nom .

Le dragon, le boeuf, le rat, le poulet, le serpent, le tigre, le cheval, le singe , le sanglir, le chien, le cochon.

Akito hoqueta , la lame de verre en profita pour se planter dans sa gorge blanche . _ Ils sont vivants ... _ Le flot de sang rejoignit celui déjà causé . Rien n'avait endommagé ses organes vitaux , elle n'avait que la chair à vif. Il en manquait un dans la liste " Bien sur, cela ne pouvait etre que ce foutu Chat . " Il lui restait exactement une minute.

"Bien Jigsaw, ton petit jeu ne m'amuse plus du tout . Et tu sais quoi ? Je m'en tirerais . Et tu sais pourquoi? _Parce que je suis Akito soma ; Je suis Dieu . "_Le liquide rouge envahissait son Kimono blanc , les chairs le détrempait ; " Et tu sais quoi d'autre ? Une fois que je serais rentré, je ferais une grande réunion des Soma pour leur montrer que je les domine encore ..."

Il était trop tard.

**SKLANK. ** Les portes s'ouvrirent en grincant . Akito cria et tomba à terre, sur un lit d'aigullies, transpercant ses membres et la piegeant pour qu'elle ne bouge plus . Le cri de treize animaux accompagnerent les siens . Il e pouvait voir que leurs ombres se rapprochant lentement, leurs yeux de la meme couleur que son sang . Tohru était la seule dont elle pouvait voir le visage désolé . Un coup de griffe lui transperca le visage . Deux pupilles rétrécies . Le chat ...Un coup de bec dans ses yeux sombres , le flot qui jaillit de ses globes occulaires ...

"ARRRRRRGHHHHH !"

"AKITO ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Akito !" Kureno et hatori courrurent vers la chambre du dieu, paniqués. (esperons. esperons . S'il existe vraiment un dieu, faites le mourir ce soir . Esperons. esperons.) ca avait été son pire cauchemar, elle était en sueur . L'expérience la plus terrifiante de toute sa vie .

"J-Juste un cauchemar ..."dit Akito.

Hatori portait déjà un termometre " fievre ou crise de nerf ? "Avant qu'akito ai pu répondre quelque chose de bien cinglant, quelqu'un sonna à la porte .

"Vas-y Hatori, j'ai besoin de rester avec Kureno" . Kureno se détourna . Akito aggrippa la chemise de l'homme "_vas-y"_

" Oui, Akito" repliqua Hatori d'un ton de glace .

" Arrrgh !" C'était un cri venu du hall . Hatori . Kureno echangea un regard avec Akito . " Kureno, vas-voir. " Le coq sortit de la piece en coup de vent . Akito sursauta en voyant le corp de Kureno passer le porte et tomber sur le sol. "Q-Quoi ? non !" Il vit un bras noir entrer dans la piece . " NON!NON! " et un visage portant un masque passer l'embrasure de la porte .

" NON! AAAAAHHH !" Elle sentit une aiguille s'enfoncer dans son torse , touchant son coeur , un mince filet de sang en sortit et ...le noir des tenebres ...

" _bonjour akito soma ..." _dit le visage masqué , enfonca plus profondement le pic dans le coeur d'Akito . Du sang coula de la bouche de celui-ci . Puis il reconnu le visage sous masque ; Le visage d'une jeune fille à la peau pale ...

" NON!" dit -elle , le pic traversant son coeur de part en part , reconnaissant dans un dernier acces de lucidité , les cheveux sombres de Rin Soma

_" Je voudrais te faire jouer à un jeu ..."_

_"**non ..."**_

_di Ende. _

_Read and review svp, j'adore les critiques ! _


End file.
